The Dark Side Story
by Toadal Faith
Summary: A man full of evil intent works through training and varied adversities...does he have what it takes? Or will he realize too late his feeble attempts meant nothing in the grand scheme of things...Need I say it? DELUSIONS OF GRANDUER!
1. The Testing

**Thanks to Indy Pollard, a good friend who convinced me to join the site, and start writing again!**

Roth lined up with other hopefuls as Darth Melar paced in front of the twenty or so sentients of many species. Darth Melar grabbed a nearby Rodian female and asked, "If you had learned a new ability on your own, would you share it with any one, and if so, why?" The Rodian burbled to her self in thought, "I would share my secret to strengthen the Sith." She said, sure of herself.

"Wrong!" Darth Melar exclaimed He clenched his fist, and the Rodian started chocking. He lifted his fist up, and she rose five feet into the air, and he let loose a salvo of force lightning. The charred corpse of the Rodian fell to the ground, and Darth Melar smiled. "Who's next?" And so it went on throughout the day till he reached the bulky humanoid. "You, there." He poked the man's chest roughly. "If you were sent to find an ancient Sith artifact, and you promised to split the gain if a person helped you, what would you do when you gained your goal?"

Roth answered immediately. "I would take out that person and reap the rewards for myself." Darth Melar smirked, maybe he had something here. "Fine, very well. If I showed any signs of weakness, what would you do?" Roth just smirked as he reached for his vibro blade. "THIS!" and with one fell swoop, he swiped the Sith Master's head, and it hit the floor with a dull thud. Roth turned to the other numerous hopefuls and wielded his vibro blade skillfully. He soon cut them all down with ease, enjoying ever bit of it.

He approached the entrance gate, but was stopped by two guards. "Entrance is forbidden, hopeful, until you acquire an acceptance token, no matter how…impressive a display you made." Roth reached for his vibro blade, but was stopped in his tracks by the two guards, now wielding light sabers. One had put force stasis on him, and he had no way to counter. Roth fumed as he waited for the stasis to dissipate, and looked forward to the day he could have his revenge. The stasis wore off, and he decided to sit on the ground, and wait for an opportunity to arise.

An hour later, another Sith Master, Lord Tanani, force leapt from her look out high above the entrance. She half smiled, half smirked. "You'll do perfectly, yes; I do believe you'll do." She handed him a small coin. "This will get you in, and get you a dorm. You will meet me in the training quarter first thing tomorrow morning. Now go!" With that she turned on her heel and entered the Sith Academy. Roth strode to the guards and smirked at them as he brandished his coin and entered the Academy.

He walked into the dark fortress and handed the coin to an impatient looking man who happened to be the Sith records keeper, and was shown to his bed. The space was small and sparse, assaulting all the senses at once. He passed many sentients lurking about the quarters, all giving him sinister glances. They all wanted a piece of him, thinking he was some pathetic hopeful chump. Roth smirked back, boy would they be disappointed.

Roth prepared to sleep for the night and went to bed. He fell asleep only to be awoken a minute later by a pasty looking human. "Wakey wakey, baby." He smirked, his new lightsaber ignited in the dark. The red light glowed against the tattooed skin of Roth's head. The pasty man jabbed at his arm, intending to slice off Roth's hand, but he ducked out of the way in a flurry. Before the pasty man knew it, Roth had his vibro blade against his throat, nicking it slightly. Roth spun the man around, and tossed his blade onto the bed. He shoved the man into the wall and firmly held him there, forearm against his throat. "I suggest leaving me be, or next time, it's your life." He grabbed the man's throat and flung him back to his own quarters.


	2. The Training

**Here's number two…I would appreciate it if you all would R&R.**

Roth awoke the next morning, or at least his chrono said so, yet it was still sparsely lit. Roth arose, and put on his new apprentice robe. He walked to the mess hall and grabbed mediocre grub and headed to the training quarter. He found his new mater, Tanani awaiting him meditating a foot off the floor. She opened her eyes and frowned at Roth. "Very well. Let's begin." She proceeded to teach him how to channel his rage and hate into a formidable weapon to sharpen his skills, she then taught him how to use the force, starting with the five basic powers. Jump, push, pull, speed, and sense. Roth worked through the day, he worked through the night. He would not stop till he felt he had utter control.

The next day, Master Tanani said, "Now it is time for some dark side specialties." She snapped her fingers and three prisoners were marched in. She showed him how to use force choke. Roth focused his force energy and the first target held his throat in despair. "Very good." His master said, "You have learnt the beginning of force choke, if you keep at it, you will be able to haul your target around while causing considerable damage." The prisoner fell limp in Roth's grip, and he let him go. The body dropped to the floor and the other two prisoners attempted to scurry away, but where held firm.

"Next, my apprentice, is force lightning. A most deadly…and entertaining…force capability." She reached for him and proceeded to show him how to channel the electricity found in most bodies and to channel it through the force and make it grow, expelling it through the fingers. Roth smirked at the next prisoner, who promptly soiled himself. Roth chuckled aloud, and followed his Master's instructions, sending a solid jet of electricity into the prisoner, who arched his back and screamed in pain. Roth kept this up till the man fell dead.

Tanani smirked. "Excellent! Now for the final force ability. Force drain is a powerful ability. It allows a Sith to drain an opponent of force energy. If it's a non force user, it will kill him, and you gain little. If it is a force wielder you attack, you gain a lot of force energy, but death will not occur." She showed him how to grab the opponent and also how to create a wave of draining force. Roth turns on the last prisoner, and strode forth chuckling. He gripped the last prisoner's skull and proceeded to drain all the force energy. "That, my apprentice," Tanani smirked, was a Jedi spy whom we held captive. I knew he'd make an excellent training…tool." Roth smirked as he drained the force out of the Jedi, then killed him with force lightning.

"Now, my apprentice, you are to use all these skill I have taught you in a fight." She snapped her fingers and five prisoners with an assortment of unkempt weapons walked into the room, and charged Roth. He swiftly brought up his blade and blocked one frail swipe after another, while sending out jabs of force lightning. "That's it, my apprentice, let not one prisoner fall by your blade!" Roth smirked as one prisoner fell, a jolt of lightning still coursing through his body. Roth smiled as he flourished his blade in a series of expansive blocks, retaliating with jabs of lightning.

Another prisoner fell, the damn fool fell on his own blade, thanks to a well timed force pull by Roth. The prisoners showed the determination in their eyes. They realized the likelihood of surviving this fight was slim. They broke off and whispered a quick strategy, to surround. Roth used force push and pull together to slam two prisoners together, and then hit them both with a swift jab of electricity. They screamed in pain and fell to the ground, leaving a one on one situation for a moment. Roth used force grip on the standing prisoner and sent draining tentacles of force out which wrapped the prisoner, holding him fast.

The other prisoners stood and saw the third prisoner fall dead, drained of his life force. They charged Roth hard, vibro blades held high Roth slipped into force speed and was soon behind them. He grabbed each of their heads and knocked them into one another, resounding in a gushy thud.. The remaining two prisoners staggered, each sporting a broken nose. Roth used force push to knock the weapon out of one prisoner, and using the force carried it into the air, up to the ceiling, where he promptly released it. It zipped down at tremendous speed, and impaled the man, slicing easily through bone and flesh alike.

Roth stopped and smirked. Only one prisoner left, what a shame. He shook his head as he walked to the remaining prisoner. "Heh, you might think your lucky, being the last one standing." He said, as he looked around at the many corpses starting to pile up. "Well, you've won a prize. Your death will be slow. Painful. Fun." Roth gripped the man by the throat and hefted him up into the air. "Oh yes, fun." He threw him against a nearby wall, with a resounding crack. "Stand up." Roth ordered, and then smiled. "Oh, wait, you can't, can you?" He chuckled then strode forward and picked the man up again. The man gasped in pain as his legs dangled uselessly. Roth called for his vibro blade, and it came obediently to his hand. He sliced off his arms, savoring the screams of pain. "Well, what fun would it be to take off your legs if you wouldn't feel it?" Roth laughed, as he threw the man into the wall again. This time he didn't rise…


End file.
